


All it takes is a pinch of magic

by panto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Adoptive Fathers, Adoptive Parents - Freeform, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Human AU, Love, M/M, Magic, Stetopher Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panto/pseuds/panto
Summary: When Chris brings home their new sons, everyone is excited for the new chapter of their lives but fatherhood brings new difficulties and challenges into the home of Peter, Stiles and Chris.





	All it takes is a pinch of magic

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work for the seventh day of [Stetopher Week 2019](https://tridom.tumblr.com/post/188154815064/stetopher-week-2019) !
> 
> Prompt: Magic in all forms
> 
> I took the prompt and completely took it out of the supernatural world, but read for yourself!

“They are here!”, Stiles almost jumped when the car pulled up in the driveway and Peter had to wrap an arm around his hips to keep him from falling over in excitement. “Easy,” he chuckled and pecked Stiles’ cheek.

“I’m sorry. I’m just so excited.” Stiles grinned at Peter and even more when Chris waved at them once he had climbed out of his car.

Peter pulled him away from the kitchen window. “Come on. We don’t want to scare them away, do we? Let’s wait in the living room.”

The younger man nodded reluctantly. “Fine. Fine. Obviously I don’t want to scare them,” he said but couldn’t stop himself from bouncing his leg until Chris walked in with the two young boys, grinning at Peter and Stiles. “Here we are!”

“Hey, boys. How have you been since we last saw each other?” Peter got up and knelt down in front of them. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

Alfred, or Alfie for short, the older one of the two nodded softly but neither said a word.

He was adorable with his brown curls and those big green eyes that stared up at the three men. Peter just wanted to pull him close and cuddle him and tell him that they were going to love him forever.

Jacob was three years old, two years younger than his brother with the same bright green eyes and dimples as the older one. They looked quite similar despite his hair was a dark blond.

Peter let his fingers brush through the younger one’s hair and smiled softly, making the younger boy clutch even tighter to his brother’s hand.

“You boys are probably hungry. How about we sit down and eat before we go look at your room?”, Chris suggested, only getting a shrug from Alfie in reply.

Peter led the kids into the kitchen where he and Stiles had already prepared dinner for the five of them.

“It was good I went on my own. They were so shy when I went to pick them up. I really think they need some time to get used to living with us now,” Chris whispered to Stiles as they all sat down to eat.

“Do you like spaghetti?”, Chris asked when he turned his attention back to their newly adopted sons.

“I don’t know.” Alfie’s voice was barely a whisper and he didn’t seem comfortable looking at either of them, instead he reached back for Jacob’s hand to hold it in his own.

Peter smiled. He knew they had to be patient with the boys and they were all willing to be exactly that to be amazing fathers to their new sons. “Well, let’s find out, shall we?” He grinned as he put some pasta on the plates of both boys.

The three men spent the entire dinner, asking the boy’s questions about what they liked and didn’t like but more than the occasional ‘I don’t know’ or ‘okay’ they didn’t really get anything out of the kids and eventually it was time for Alfie and Jacob to go to bed.

This went on for days. Jacob didn’t speak at all and Alfie stuck to answering everything with ‘I don’t know’, every now and then he’d give a one word reply but only if it was actually necessary.

Stiles was almost sure that things would never change and that their boys were never going to warm up to them when one evening after they had put the kids to bed, a head appeared in the door frame, peeking into the room.

“Stiles?”, Alfie whispered. “I’m thirsty.”

Stiles was almost too overwhelmed that the boy had just addressed him that he had to remind himself to actually reply. “Of course, honey. Come here. We’ll get you some water.” He picked Alfie up and carried him into the kitchen, well aware that Peter and Chris were watching with at least as much surprise as he was currently feeling.

He sat the boy down on the counter and poured him a glass of water which Alfie gulped down within seconds.

“Thanks,” he said quietly as he handed back the empty glass and Stiles’ smiled as he leaned down and kissed the boy’s forehead. And for the first time, he actually felt like a proud father.

“Come on, honey. I’ll get you back to bed.”

“Can’t sleep,” the boy whispered back, looking at Stiles with those big green eyes and Stiles almost sobbed at how adorable he looked.

“You can’t?”, he asked instead. “Is Jacob asleep or can’t he sleep either?”

“He’s snoring.” Alfie pulled a face and Stiles couldn’t help but chuckle at how much Alfie’s face reminded him of Peter when Chris was snoring.

Stiles brushed a strand of hair out of Alfie’s face. “Then how about you come cuddle with me, Peter and Chris for a little while until you feel tired?”, he suggested.

For a moment the boy seemed to consider but eventually he nodded and Stiles, admittedly extremely proud of himself, carried their older son back into the living room. “Jacob is snoring,” he informed, pulling the same face Alfie had just pulled before sitting down in between Chris and Peter with the boy still in his arms.

“Oh, no.” Peter chuckled softly as he reached out to rub a hand over the boy’s back. “Your daddy Chris snores too. It’s really annoying isn’t it?”

The boy nodded softly, wide eyes looking over at Peter as he leaned into Stiles’ shoulder.

“I guess we will have to make sure to make space in the guest room, so you can have a room to yourself, hm?” Chris smiled at the boy but Alfie kept quiet as he silently watched all three men.

Neither of them wanted to overwhelm their son of course so instead of asking even more questions, that they by now knew he was likely not going to answer anyway, they went back to watching their movie and it didn’t take long before Alfie had fallen asleep again with his head resting on Stiles’ shoulder.

Day after day passed and eventually it was two weeks before they actually got around to cleaning out the old guestroom that was barely ever used anyway.

The boys were still barely communicating and on the rare occasions that they did, they would only refer to their new fathers by their first names and slowly but surely Chris, Stiles, and Peter were starting to despair of the situation. In the beginning, they had hoped that their sons just needed a few days to adjust to the new situation and their new adoptive fathers but barely anything had changed from the day Chris had brought them home.

The visits they had gotten before the adoption had been so much different. They had watched their boys laugh and play and ramble about their favorite toys and books. It was almost as if the kids they had brought home were completely different people.

Stiles was cleaning out the closet with the kids watching him from the bed while Peter and Chris were downstairs to prepare dinner for the family when suddenly Stiles let out a gasp. “Look at that!” He grinned when he pulled out an old suitcase. “Haven’t touched that thing in years.” Putting it down on the bed next to Alfie and Jacob, Stiles opened the suitcase revealing all of his old magic utensils.

“Magic?”, Jacob asked with wide eyes as he crawled over towards Stiles and the suitcase.

“Yes,” Stiles chuckled, “I used to do magic tricks as a kid. I was your age when I started.”

Alfie immediately reached for the black magic wand, a huge grin on his face.

“Show me a trick!”, Jacob demanded as he reached for Stiles’ arm.

Stiles chuckled softly and reached into the suitcase. “Do you want me to teach you how to let a coin disappear?”, he asked the younger boy, who immediately nodded enthusiastically.

Stiles smiled and sat down with the boys to show Jacob the trick he had been talking about.

“Show me a trick too!”, Alfie demanded once Jacob was busy trying out the trick that Stiles had showed him.

“Look! I’m doing it! Look! Coin’s gone!”, Jacob called out excitedly before Stiles was even able to turn his attention to the older boy.

“Wow! Well done, Jakey. Keep practicing,” Stiles ruffled the grinning boy’s hair before turning back to Alfie. “How about I show you a card trick?”, he suggested, figuring that Alfie was old enough to understand an easy card trick already.

“Me too!”, Jacob grinned as he moved to climb into Stiles’ lap.

Stiles smiled happily and wrapped an arm around his younger son. “How about I teach both of you?”

“Stiles! Jacob, Alfie! Dinner’s ready!”, Chris called almost an hour later as he and Peter were setting the table for the five of them to eat.

“You look very handsome with your apron, Christopher,” Peter teased, wiggling his eyebrows at the older man. “You know, seeing you like this gives me some fun ideas that we should try out in the bedroom later. I’m sure that Stiles wouldn’t mind one bit.”

Chris raised his eyebrows and was just about to reply when two giggling boys ran into the kitchen and towards them. “Papa! Daddy! Look what Tata teached us!”, Jacob called as he came to a halt in front of his other two fathers.

Peter almost choked, staring at the kids with wide eyes. Had their son just called them Papa, Daddy and Tata? Had Jacob actually just addressed them and were they both grinning like the two happy kids they met months ago before the adoption was even through?

Chris was just as taken aback as Peter but he was faster at composing himself. “He taught you something?”, he subtly corrected the boy as he knelt down in front of them. “Will you show us?”

Jacob nodded enthusiastically. “Yes! He taught us magic!”, he announced before showing both Peter and Chris how he let a coin disappear. “Abra- ca- uh-“

“Abracadabra!”, his brother helped out and quickly pulled out the stack of cards to show his trick as well.

“Wow! You two are real magicians.” Peter chuckled once both boys had shown their tricks and he knelt down to press a kiss to both of their foreheads. “I’m really proud of you,” he said with an overly happy smile. “Now sit down and eat and maybe Tata will show you even more tricks after dinner, hm?”

Both kids nodded happily and moved to sit down at the table followed by Chris.

“And I’m really proud of you too,” Peter added as he pulled Stiles closer, arms wrapped around the younger man as he kissed him. “Thank you, sweetheart. I already thought we were never going to get through to them anymore.”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, me too. But I have a feeling things are only going to go up from here.” He smiled at Peter. “Come on now. Let’s eat before it’s getting cold. Papa.”

And his smile turned into a wide grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Let me know in the comments what you think and also come check out my [Tumblr](https://panto-x.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
